


Hope (4)

by EternalHope7



Series: Hope Series [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bargaining, Dark Clark Kent, Dark Multiverse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Evil Clark Kent, M/M, OP Superman, Off-Screen Murder, Stressed Bruce Wayne, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7
Summary: Clark had just had wonderful sex and a good nap, he was a bit unhappy that the Suicide Squad would pick today to try to kill him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Hope Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904974
Comments: 16
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Clark had never really understood Waller's little group. She'd given them a fancy name and some special gadgets but that was it. Once Bruce had discovered their formation he'd intently watched the missions they were sent on, insisting that they be prepared for if Waller ever tried to use the criminals against the League. Clark had chuckled back then and pretended that he hadn't seen the annoyed look the man shot him. What was there to worry about? Their pitiful attempt at an ambush had only proved him right. They'd followed him as soon as he stepped out of Bruce's house and took to the air, shadowing him in what they'd clearly thought of as stealth as he leisurely flew toward the city limits. Their opening salvo once he crossed the city line had just proved his belief. 

"Really," he said more to himself than to Harley as he drifted over the smoking remains of her teammates, "what _were_ you trying to accomplish?" The woman made a thin gurgling sound as she clawed at his arm. He obligingly loosened his grip on her neck, letting her dangle from his fingers as he waited.

"Fu-" She gasped for air, " _fuckin'_ _Superrat_ -!" Clark sighed and tightened his grasp, cutting Harley off as he rose higher.

"You're all so weak compared to me," the Kryptonian ran a thumb across her cheek to smudge her makeup, "it's like stepping on cockroaches." He smirked. "You even make the same crunching sounds." Harley pulled at his hand as she mouthed curses. "I was having a great morning," he told her, "and now Bruce is going to be upset with me. Well," he considered it, "more upset than usual. Your team really couldn't have waited a day to try this?" She kicked him, wincing in pain even as she kept flailing at him. Under the insanity of her wide eyes he could see it - that sliver of sanity that was growing more scared. Realizing that this wouldn't be like all the other times she'd faced him. "Do you know how long I'm going to have to wait for him to calm down after this?" He could already see it. Bruce would rage at him over their comms as soon as he discovered what had happened, would sulk and act heartbroken. Mm. Maybe that could work to his advantage, actually. He wasn't sure how, yet, but- A high whistle sounded in the distance, the sound of someone flying fast. Clark turned to look, smiling at the distant blue and red streak nearing them. Morals. He'd never considered how _odd_ they were before this - that she'd come out now to save a murderer while he'd been destroying buildings all week. Harley weakly clawed at his fingers, her legs swinging limp beneath her as she slowed. The woman didn't have time to react when he opened his hand and let her drop. She silently fell towards the street below before his cousin caught her, Kara descending to kneel on the pavement as she checked on her.

"Harley!" The Kryptonian shook the woman's shoulders, worriedly pressed her ear to her chest. Harley raggedly coughed and Kara breathed a sigh of relief as the woman stared up at her in disbelief.

"Little..." She coughed again. "Little Blue? What- what're you _doin'_? Batsy said-"

"I know," Kara told her. "I just... I couldn't let him kill you!"

"So you were letting everyone else be my warm up, then?" Clark asked. Kara stiffened at that.

"No," his cousin quietly replied. "I'm doing what I should've done that first day." She stood and turned to look up at him. "I'm stopping you. Go, Harley," she didn't look away from him, "get back to the city. Tell Batman that I'll be there with Kal when we're done."

"But-"

"Go." Kara insisted. Clark smiled as she rose to meet him. It'd be refreshing to face someone who could take an actual hit again, he'd missed having to give effort.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off with, tossing it in the basket when he was done. He paused at the mirror to comb his hair back with his fingers before he took a deep breath and limped out of the bathroom. That was the best rest he'd gotten in weeks but it made his stomach clench to acknowledge how he'd gotten it. Clark. Bruce sighed and ran a hand over his face. How had things gotten so complicated? How had Superman become _this_? Throwing on slacks and a long sleeve shirt he looked at his still active monitors, at the Kryptonite samples he'd found. It didn't _make_ _sense_. Clark had burned Lex alive in Metropolis so any answers the man could've had were lost forever, but their other guesses were turning up blanks as well. Clark hadn't reported encountering any forms of Kryptonite on his last away mission. What was left of the League had hunted down and questioned every mind control villain they could find. Every single one of them had submitted to Diana's lasso - none of them were controlling Superman. Bruce had gotten the last solar studies a few days ago. Everything leading up to Clark's return had been normal. Everything after read normal as well. _What was it, then_? Bruce knew Clark, he'd never tear down buildings with his bare hands for the sport of it! _Something_ had to be causing this. All he had to do was find it and undo the process.

Part of the problem was finding a way to restrain the Kryptonian. He'd demonstrated time and time again that he'd kill anyone who wasn't Bruce without a hint of hesitation. Bruce had been planning on Diana helping play that role but after she'd- After Clark had- Bruce had been forced to go back to the drawing board. With Earth's Green Lanterns gone he'd lost contact with their Corps, was forced to wait for the rings to report back to Oa. He knew they'd need the Corps. Need _everyone_ for this. The man reached for his earpiece and finally slipped it back on.

"-ou try stopping a Kryptonian, man! See how that works for you!" Bruce frowned.

"What's happening?" He asked. He was met with sudden silence.

"Um..." Blue Beetle nervously cleared his throat. "Ms. Waller - she... she sent out the Suicide Squad."

"She _what_?"

"I tried to tell her no, but she wouldn't listen to me!" Harley joined them on the comms, her voice strangely scratchy. "Now the guys are all _dead_ and Little Blue-"

" _What happened to Kara_?" Bruce ground out, his jaw aching as he gritted his teeth.

"She," the woman paused to cough, her throat clicking when she swallowed, "she came outta nowhere and caught me. Said to get back to you and-"

"Who else is with her?"

"It was just her," Harley told him. Bruce stared at the screen. Just her. He'd... His nails dug into his skin, deep enough to draw blood as he turned from the monitors and ran for the stairs. He'd been clear! Told them in no uncertain terms that Kara was never allowed to face Clark alone and now-!

"Where?" He demanded as he took the steps two at a time, trying to ignore the pain shooting up his spine.

"Just beyond the exit bridge," Harley told him.

"Get to the mansion and Alfred will take you back to Base One. Everyone else, stay where you are!" Bruce pushed through the doors and ran down the hallway, ignoring Alfred's confused call to him as he reached the main entrance and sprinted out across the driveway. Making it to the Batmobile Bruce yanked his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. Sliding in he slammed the door shut and started the car, reversing out before he shifted to drive and pressed the gas pedal to the floor. He'd _told_ them! Told _her_! This Superman was nothing like her cousin - he wouldn't hesitate to kill her! Bruce had to reach them, had to stop Clark before he did the one thing that'd destroy him!


	3. Chapter 3

Clark ignored the burning sensation that ran up his arm as he landed one last punch on his cousin. Kara fell to the street, clutching at her jaw as she curled in on herself. Guessing that she wouldn't be getting up any time soon, Clark finally pulled the Kryptonite ring off his finger and slipped it back into his belt. He clicked the compartment shut and shook his hand out. It hurt like heck but the pain had been worth it.

"You forgot about it, didn't you," he said. Walking over to where she lie he smiled as he raised his foot and carefully planted it on the side of her face. "Bruce always wanted me to be prepared. I doubt this is what he was thinking of." Kara tried to twist out from under him but Clark merely shifted his weight forward. He turned his foot a touch to the right so he could look her in the eye. "I've killed so many humans like this," he told her, smiling fondly as he thought back to them. "Their skulls crack like egg shells. It really is a unique sound." She shivered, weakly reaching up to pull at his leg. Clark tutted at that and slightly pressed down with his foot.

"Kal..." Kara whispered in pain. "Don't-" She took a rattling breath. "Don't do this. I-" She took another breath. "I know that... you're still in there!"

"People keep telling me that," Clark said. "I don't know why. This _is_ me."

"No-" He put more weight on his foot.

"This probably won't kill you," he guessed, "but I do wonder-"

"Clark!" Bruce's desperate voice came from over his comm. The man's smile widened as he reached up to press a finger to the device.

"Bruce, what're you doing up?"

"Kara - is she...?" The human hesitantly trailed off, unwilling to finish his question.

"She's alive," Clark replied. Bruce let out a hard breath of relief over the comm.

" _Please_ , Clark, let her go," the man pleaded with him.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"I'm coming. Just - just _wait_." The Kryptonian ground his heel into Kara's jaw and watched as her face contorted in pain.

"K-Kal..." She wheezed, her fingers tightening on his ankle as she tried and failed at pushing him off. The man looked up as he heard the familiar sound of Bruce's car coming in hot. Bruce scrambled out of his car after he brought it to a hard stop in front of them. The human looked from Kara to him in clear worry as he slowly advanced towards them.

"Clark." He pitched his voice low; soothing. "Clark, I need you to let her go." The Kryptonian smirked.

"How about we compromise." Bruce's eyes narrowed as he hesitated.

"What're you suggesting?" he asked again.

"We'll trade," Clark told him. "You want her? I want you."

"No, Batman," Kara tried to speak up. "We need y-"

"You'll let her go? You won't hurt her?" Bruce interrupted her. Clark nodded. "Yes."


End file.
